Mirror of sapphire
by Jizel Ishihara Hidaka
Summary: Capi 2: ¿En quien debes confiar cuando todo en lo que crees se cae en pedazos?, una mision encomendada puede traer dudas a tu corazon advertencia de cosas incoherentes xDD AU KaiTaka ¬¬U
1. Reflejo de luna

**Así aquí vengo con otra historia XDD, y las actualizaciones eh, eto... no sé ¬¬UUU**

**Kai: a poco, si no lo dices no nos damos cuenta u.ú**

**Jiz: No tengo ganas de pelear así que compórtate ¬¬ Universo alterno O.O demasiado alterno y fumado ¬¬ Parejas u.u Kai-Taka, Hito-Taka (Jiz: si leyeron bien, INCESTO, ¬¬, es que tenia muchísimas ganas de escribirlo ;o;), mmm Ray-Max, Tala-Ray u.u y una que otra que andará por ahí ¬¬**

**Capitulo dedicado a una gran escritora y amiga, Eli, conocida como Liz o Son Melee y aunque nos deja sabe que hay gente que la apoya ;-; Eli, eres una gran amiga y es debido a ti que yo entre en el mundo del yaoi aunque lo niegues XDD, pero hablando en serio, sabes que te aprecio mucho y que cuentas conmigo para todo, que haría yo sin ti, nos vemos pronto, tal ves no estos meses pero si entrando de vacaciones, aun así estamos en contacto n.n... Comenzamos! n0n**

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

**Mirror of sapphire**

**Capi 1: Reflejo de luna**

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

La magia vive dentro de la naturaleza, en su esencia son la misma cosa, son un equilibrio. Utilizado para crear vida y bienestar. Pero... todo poder con el tiempo corrompe, sangrientas guerras se realizan para conseguirlo, y aquí aparece el equilibrio, caos y destrucción...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

La ciudad de Iliane esta dedicada a los espíritus del fuego, el protector de la ciudad es el Fénix dorado. Sus habitantes viven de la elaboración del metal que funden en la montaña Fedi, el volcán mas activo. Felicidad y prosperidad llena sus vidas, que importa lo que pasa en la ciudad imperial si ellos están bien, al fin y al cabo su influencia gobierna al país, los ríos y las montañas retozan de vida, los lagos y ríos bañan las llanuras en que se encuentra la ciudad dándoles a sus habitantes mas que para vivir en paz y armonía...

Esta es la imagen de tiempos pasados y la imagen viva de la destrucción se admira en el horizonte, ahora solo quedaban ruinas de lo que alguna ves fue la ciudad más hermosa y esplendorosa del imperio de Oriente, abandonada tras la batalla que se libro en un intento desesperado por salvarla de lo que fue su inminente fin. La gente se ha ido dejando las frías, corroídas y áridas calles de lo que alguna ves fue su hogar, ya nada queda, todo se perdió en el incendio, inclusive las vidas de las personas que más amaba...

Es en este lugar árido y desierto donde un preciado tesoro puede estar escondido... es aquí, en este lugar lleno de soledad, muerte y destrucción donde la profecía comienza...

A pesar de que solo han pasado seis meses, la ciudad ha desaparecido casi por completo bajo las arenas del desierto en que se ha convertido, las montañas siguen ahí pero las aguas de los lagos y ríos ya no bañan la llanura... ilógico, pero no del todo si has visto el arma del imperio de Oriente, el "Mirror of Sapphire"...

El fuego puede ser utilizado para destruir o para crear, en este caso, arraso con las casas y las familias que nunca supieron porque el imperio las ataco, porque destruyeron sus casas y mataron a su gente. Todo paso en un parpadeo, la noche se ilumino como el día, para muchos fue lo ultimo que vieron antes del fin... A pesar del viento y lo inhóspito de las ruinas, algunos regresan aquí guiados por el dolor de una perdida y de un corazón destrozado. Sentimientos de culpa y sed de venganza forman parte de las fuerzas que lo obligan a regresar.

Un ramo de flores es dejado sobre las cruces que marcan una tumba, son dos, los nombres grabados recordaran a quienes descansan en ellas, dos seres amados que viven aun muy dentro de su corazón... Levanta la vista, a lo lejos el panorama no es muy agradable, solo un momento y de nuevo emprender su camino. Sus ojos carmín muestran la tristeza de un rostro oculto tras una capa que es jalada por el fuerte viento.

Dio media vuelta, encaminándose al corcel que lo espera, no muy lejos es observado por un sujeto que vestía de forma similar. El chico dio un ultimo vistazo a las dos tumbas antes de subir a su caballo y salir con dirección al hombre que lo espera, el cual mira las ruinas de la ciudad de Iliane

°-.Vaya, no quedo nada- exclamo el jinete destapándose el rostro, se trata de un chico de piel blanca de ojos azul ártico cuando el chico de ojos rubí se coloco a su lado.

°-.No sé que te sorprende, solo una bajeza como esta pudo ser echa por el emperador-dijo con voz áspera el chico a su lado, el pelirrojo lo volteo a ver algo intrigado- No puedo creer que este usando el espejo para fines bélicos- sus ojos rubí centellan con furia, mostrando todo el odio que su poseedor guardaba.

°-.El imperio a atacado a las ciudades cuyos gobernantes han conspirado en su contra- comento, los penetrantes ojos rubí lo voltearon a ver con furia.

°-.DESTRUIR UNA CIUDAD ENTERA ES SU FORMA DE HACERLOS RECAPACITAR!- le cuestiono levantando el tono de voz- NO DIMOS MOTIVOS PARA SER ATACADOS, Y AUN ASÍ ARRASO CON MI GENTE- destapándose el rostro, su piel era tan clara como la del pelirrojo pero algunas franjas azules lo adornaban.

°-.Kai, cálmate- intento tranquilizarlo, estaba algo sorprendido por la reacción tan volátil que había tenido el ojicarmin- se que sufriste mucho por lo que le paso a tu esposa y a tu hija pero ponerte así no las volverá a la vida- ante esto el otro chico bajo la vista.

°-.No te metas en lo que no te importa Tala- le reprocho- No sabes como me siento, no puedes ponerte en mi lugar- mascullo, el ojiazul ártico lo miro molesto.

°-.Tienes razón, tal ves no se como te sientes, pero todos hemos perdido mucho ahora que el espejo esta siendo utilizado- le contesto.

Kai se sintió un poco culpable por su actitud, la aldea en donde había crecido su amigo estaba esclavizada en esos momentos por fuerzas del emperador obligándolos a trabajar en las minas de la montaña. Toda la gente del pueblo trabajaba en las minas incluida la familia del joven pelirrojo. Volvió su vista a Tala, el ojiazul lo miro enarcando una ceja, una mini sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero casi inmediatamente desapareció.

°-.Vámonos- le ordenó el ojicarmin- tenemos que ir a la ciudad imperial- y sin decir mas se tapo el rostro de nuevo dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos rojizos.

°-.Espero el plan funcione- le murmuro, imitándolo y tapándose el rostro- los hombres solo esperan tu señal- agrego.

°-.No te preocupes, Tala, funcionara. El ejercito imperial esta en la frontera norte podremos entrar sin problemas... IIIAAAHHH!-grito dándole una patada en los costados al animal que salió a todo galope, el pelirrojo lo siguió, la ciudad imperial estaba todavía lejos.

°-°-° Una semana después (Jiz: ZZZZZzzzzz -..-U)°-°-°-°

La hermosa ciudad imperial estaba en los últimos momentos del día, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, y con ello un festejo estaba a punto de comenzar, la ciudad de Zulú había caído bajo la fuerza del ejercito y ahora formaría parte de las ya tantas provincias que el imperio tenia. Aunque el festejo no es opacado por la salud del emperador.

°-.Y como sigue- quiso saber un joven hombre peliazul grisáceo de hermosos ojos marrón (Jiz: A este cuate siempre le cambio el color de ojos pero son Marrones en la serie ¬¬ o toy daltónica O.o), vestía una armadura, estilo samurai, y su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros.

Descansaba en una de las salas del palacio sentado en varios cojines de seda, frente a él había una mesa de caoba donde una menuda chica de largo y sedoso cabello azul tormenta (Jiz: si leyeron bien ¬¬) colocaba una taza de té que en esos instantes había preparado, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara y su vestimenta era algo extraña para una mujer pero su figura frágil daba a entender que era una chica.

°-.Dicen mis fuentes que el emperador esta cada ves mas enfermo- le dijo un hombre mucho mayor pelinegro de ojos cafés, vestía de forma similar al chico peliazul grisáceo- no le queda mucho tiempo, general- agrego.

°-.Ya veo, y sin heredero...- comento tomando su taza entre sus manos, el hombre frente a él asintió.

El hombre de ojos marrones sonrió levemente cuando le dio un sorbo a su taza, a su lado la joven peliazul terminaba de preparar otra taza de té que coloco frente al hombre pelinegro. La chica hizo una inclinación de cabeza y coloco sus manos en sus piernas. El soldado se le quedo viendo unos instantes antes de volver su atención al joven general.

°-.Por cierto, Zulú sigue oponiendo resistencia?- le pregunto el peliazul grisáceo, el pelinegro dejo de lado su taza de té.

°-.No se preocupe, si siguen dando problemas solo usaremos el espejo- contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

La joven tembló ligeramente ante el comentario aunque no paso desapercibido por los dos hombres que la voltearon a ver, tenia la cabeza gacha. El peliazul grisáceo se puso un poco serio.

°-.No creo que sea buena idea, solo repriman a los rebeldes- le expuso- ya a sido bastante con lo que paso en Iliane- completo con voz algo fría, el soldado asintió.

°-.Por cierto, ¿no cree que seria bueno saber si la campaña a Alefem será un éxito?- inquirió el pelinegro sacando su espada que coloco en la mesa frente a la joven peliazul- o no podemos usar los poderes del Senilem- exclamo con una sonrisa cómplice, el rostro del chico se ensombreció.

La peliazul levanto la vista, aunque traía la mascara se podía decir que estaba inquieta, volteo a ver al mayor que seguía meditando cuando capto su mirada y asintió levemente.

La joven volvió su vista a la espada que estaba enfrente, lentamente acerco su mano morena y toco el frió metal del arma. La sala se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes cuando la joven se separo del arma y se acerco al peliazul grisáceo murmurándole algo al oído.

°-.Y bien- quiso saber el pelinegro, el chico de ojos marrones recargo su cara en su mano algo serio.

°-.Vete, la campaña empezara dentro de dos días así que puedes festejar hoy y descansar después- le dijo, el soldado sonrió ordene mi general Hitoshi- y sin decir mas salió de la sala cerrando la puerta corrediza tras él.

Hitoshi mantuvo la vista en la puerta unos momentos antes de volverla a su acompañante que se recargaba en la mesa, sus brazos temblaban ligeramente

°-.Te sientes bien, Takao?- le pregunto con voz dulce quitándole la mascara.

Efectivamente, se trataba de un chico de unos 17 años, pero sus rostro tenia rasgos muy delicados. Tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba un poco entrecortadamente. El mayor le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro, la piel era muy suave al tacto. El moreno abrió un poco los ojos azules y le sonrió al mayor.

°-.Sabes que me canso un poco al usar mi poder- contesto con voz algo débil.

°-.Lo se, pero sabes que el imperio necesita de esos poderes- le contesto acercándose y abrazando al chico que casi se desvanecía.

°-.El imperio o tu- murmuro desviando la vista a otro lado-no me gusta usar mis poderes para tus batallas- le informo, el mayor no pareció molestarse

°-.Es por nuestra gente, querido hermanito, por su seguridad- le susurro al oído con voz algo sedosa.

El peliazul oscuro disimulo que la respuesta lo había convencido. Cerro los ojos y fingió dormir así Hitoshi no le pediría nada mas. Este pareció creerlo el mayor porque sonrió un poco mas y comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de su dormido hermano menor que le caía libremente por el rostro.

Volvió su rostro a la puerta, nadie podía ver el rostro de su hermano, estaba prohibido bajo pena máxima, de eso se había encargado él mismo y ponía en peligro su rango si se sabia cual era el verdadero rostro del Senilem...

°-.El chico se canso?- pregunto una voz femenina desde la puerta que daba a los jardines del palacio. Hitoshi no se inmuto sabia quien era.

°-.Delia- dijo sin darle importancia, la mujer sonrió divertida.

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer pelinaranja de ojos color violeta, vestía un vestido color azul oscuro, en su brazo un delgado brazalete adornaba, sin contar las hermosas joyas que llevaba. Sus ojos eran rasgados y un rubí brillaba en su frente.

Se acerco y coloco un dedo sobre sus rojos labios indicándole al joven que guardara silencio. Hitoshi la miro interrogante cuando la pelinaranja se hinco frente a su hermanito y le cubrió los ojos con una de sus blancas manos, susurrando palabras en un idioma extraño.

°-.Que demonios crees que haces- mascullo el peliazul grisáceo furioso cuando la ojivioleta se separo del moreno.

°-.Solo le ayudo a dormir- contesto altaneramente- a veces lo que parece no es toda la verdad- agrego, el peliazul no entendió que quería decirle con eso.

°-.Que haces aquí, Delia- quiso saber el mayor de los dos hermanos, la mujer sonrió nuevamente mirando con suma atención al chico.

°-.Solo venia a prevenirte- contesto chascando los dedos, en su mano apareció un cigarro. Lo encendió y se lo metió a la boca.

°-.Estas loca, Puedes despertar a Takao- le volvió a recriminar, la pelinaranja lo observo de reojo- él no sabe nada de ti.

°-.Y así debe ser, el Senilem no debe saber para quien en verdad trabaja- volvió a decir dando una bocanada de humo- además, el hechizo noctum no se rompe a menos que yo lo haga- completo, esto pareció espantar un poco a Hitoshi.

°-.Le pusiste un hechizo?- exclamo molesto tomando el rostro de su hermano con una mano, estaba profundamente dormido.

°-.Era necesario- contesto desapareciendo el cigarro y sentándose frente al peliazul grisáceo que intentaba despertar al menor ojiazul- no servirá de nada, así que déjalo descansar- opino la ojivioleta, parecía divertirse con la situación.

°-.Despiértalo- le ordeno.

°-.No hasta que hablemos- objeto, Hitoshi la volteo a ver algo molesto- tienes que tener cuidado

°-.Y eso porque- quiso saber- la ultima ves que me avisaste encerré a ese espíritu metiche en los calabozos del palacio- comento cuando la hechicera se volvió a parar y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza por la que había entrado.

°-.Tu hermano esta tomando iniciativa propia- le dijo mirando hacia afuera- y eso no nos conviene, sabes que necesitas sus poderes para estar un paso adelante de lo que viene- volviendo a entrar, el joven de ojos marrones la miro incrédulo.

°-.No lo creo, Takao confía ciegamente en mi- mirando de forma amorosa a su hermanito que dormía en sus piernas- dudo que no quiera obedecerme...

°-.Pues dúdalo- lo interrumpió algo molesta, cruzándose de brazos- el Senilem va a comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones y entonces dejara de hacer lo que dices- le expuso, el joven la seguía mirando incrédulo.

°-.Lo que dices no tiene sentido- mascullo, la mujer soplo desesperada.

°-.Sino tengo razón, entonces porque el chico duda cada vez que le pides que use su poder- por primera ves el mayor no tenia nada con que objetar.

Desvió la mirada buscando una respuesta, odiaba cuando la hechicera tenia razón, Takao había estado evitando por todos los medios dar predicciones o las daba muy literales. había pensado que tal ves su hermanito estaba cansado por usar muchas veces sus poderes pero algo lo inquietaba...

Volvió su vista a la pelinaranja, esta lo observaba con sus ojos de halcón muy impaciente. Parecía un gato que observaba a un ratón y eso no le agradaba. Porque tenia que haber hecho ese trato con ella. Le devolvió la vista y enarco una ceja, la mujer parecía saber su respuesta porque sonrió.

°-.Tu silencio me da toda la razón, joven Hitoshi- exclamo con una sonrisa de triunfo- bueno, solo quería decirte eso y que ese espíritu del fuego no es del único que debes cuidarte.

°-.Hay mas?- pregunto en un susurro, la ojivioleta asintió

°-.Mi bola de cristal detecto un espíritu de viento, muy poderoso- comento sacando un báculo- apenas a cruzado así que debe estar desorientado...

°-.Y que tengo que hacer- le pregunto, la pelinaranja movió su báculo formando un triangulo imaginario en el aire el cual comenzó a brillar.

°-.Por ahora mantén tu influencia sobre el Senilem y busca lo que te pedí...- le dijo entrando en el triangulo- del espíritu del viento... yo me encargo...

Después de estas palabras, el triangulo se cerro y la mujer desapareció. Hitoshi observo el lugar en que la mujer había estado parada. Sus ojos mostraban recelo, nada de lo que la ojivioleta le había dicho lo convencía, su hermano solo creía en su palabra solo la suya de nadie mas. El chico dormido se movió indicando que estaba a punto de despertarse, buen momento para darle una visita al espíritu de fuego y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas...

Takao abrió los ojos se había quedado dormido, recordó que había tenido una extraña sensación cuando cerro los ojos como si alguien hubiera entrado en la habitación. Era una presencia que lo había incomodado pero sabia perfectamente que Hitoshi no hubiera permitido que nadie entrara. Observo la habitación su hermano lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

°-.Que bueno que despertaste, Takao- dijo mientras el joven moreno se incorporaba sentándose a un lado del mayor.

°-.Cuanto he dormido- quiso saber el peliazul quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

°-.Unas cuantas horas- respondió levantándose, el peliazul lo miro desconcertado- Takao tengo que irme, asuntos del ejercito- le informo. El moreno lo imito también levantándose- es mejor que descanses un rato en tus habitaciones- le propuso, Takao asintió levemente cuando Hitoshi salió de la habitación.

La puerta se cerro frente a él, su hermano se había marchado, suspiro un poco y salió también colocándose la mascara. El pasillo estaba vació, todos debían estar en el festejo de su victoria sobre Zulú. Camino por el largo e iluminado pasillo, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, la actitud de su hermano era extraña, tal ves porque Takao había evitado el contacto físico con él...

°-.Que es lo que tanto ocultas Hitoshi- murmuro mirando sus brazaletes de oro mientras caminaba- me ocultas cosas, lo se, no soy tonto como para no darme cuenta, eres mi hermano- volvió a decir pensativo cuando un ruido enfrente lo hizo levantar la vista.

Estaba en un pasillo que conocía muy bien, en la puerta cercana había dos guardias vigilando. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, su hermano exageraba, no pensaba ir a ningún lado. Por lo menos no en esos momentos, aun se sentía cansado después de darle varias predicciones a Hitoshi, sobre sus campañas militares, durante todo el día.

Se acerco a los dos guardias que al verlo acercarse inclinaron levemente la cabeza y abrieron las puertas de las habitaciones dándole paso, el peliazul entro sin voltearlos a ver, era la regla, no debía hablar con nadie excepto el emperador y el general en jefe, en ese caso, su hermano mayor. Entro a sus aposentos mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.

°-.Dulce soledad- susurro irónico mientras se quitaba la mascara, la alcoba estaba iluminada por la luz de las lámparas que colgaban, en una mesa descansaban varios libros y mas allá estaban dos puertas corredizas.

Entro en una corriendo la puerta tras él, se encontraba en su baño. Se acerco a la piscina y sin quitarse el kimono se metió en el agua que estaba tibia. Miro su alrededor, la piscina era amplia y estaba suntuosamente adornada con estatuas de oro, un leve vapor cubría la estancia debido al agua caliente que caía de algunas estatuas.

°-."Odio esta vida- pensó el joven chico sentándose en los escalones- "malditos poderes, como quisiera que desaparecieran y me dejaran en paz, solo me han traído tragos amargos y la gente sufre por mi culpa. A veces me pregunto porque yo y no otro, para Hitoshi son un beneficio pero para mi...- suspiro, su ropa se estaba empapando pero no le importo- no me gusta saber lo que la gente piensa o lo que va a pasar, no me gusta sentir su dolor...- abrazándose a si mismo- no quiero escuchar esas voces en mi cabeza cada ves que toco a alguien, sentirme culpable por utilizar mis poderes y provocar que la gente sufra por la causa del imperio- agrego mirando hacia arriba, las luces de las lámparas brillaban en el metal dorado de las estatuas. Tomo aire y metió la cabeza en el agua manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

Una completa paz lo invadió mientras estaba acostado boca arriba bajo el agua, la luz se descomponía en la cristalina superficie. No escuchaba nada, solo el murmullo de el agua cayendo en la piscina con un chisporroteo rítmico y suave. Lentamente cerro los ojos, quería dejar de pensar y, porque no, ausentarse de si mismo, necesitaba relajarse.

°-°-°-°-°-°-

En los muros del palacio algunas sombras se deslizaban hacia los jardines, la oscuridad de la noche era su aliada, la luna parecía beneficiarlos ocultándose tras las nubes, disminuyendo la luz que comenzaba a ser tragada por la penumbra. Dentro del palacio la música y las risas llenaban el aire con sus melodías. Todo mundo estaba de fiesta en esos instantes y su guardia estaba baja, perfecta ocasión.

°-.Kai, los guardias están en la entrada principal de las habitaciones del emperador- le informo el pelirrojo a su amigo que estaba escondido en un árbol.

°-.Alguna idea?- le pregunto un tercer chico al bicolor que tenia una mano en su mentón meditando.

°-.Dicen que las habitaciones del Senilem están conectadas a las del emperador, así si quiere su consejo solo tiene que entrar por un pasadizo- comento en voz baja- podemos entrar por ahí.- mirando en cierta dirección de los jardines imperiales.

°-.Estas loco, Sabes que si ves el verdadero rostro del Senilem morirás- articulo Tala perplejo.

°-.Son puras supersticiones- contesto el ojicarmin bajando del árbol lentamente no sin antes asomarse si algún guardia pasaba por ahí.

°-.Pero si son verdad- preguntaron temerosos, Kai parecía impacientarse.

°-.Escuchen, ustedes vayan a ver si encuentran alguna forma de entrar por las habitaciones del supremo general, yo entrare por el pasadizo...

°-.Y si te pasa algo?- pregunto el otro chico que estaba parado junto a Tala.

°-.Entonces Tala será el líder y él decidirá que hacer- le respondió sacando una pequeña daga- ahora muévanse- les ordeno., Tala y el chico asintieron desapareciendo ocultos entre las sombras.

Kai suspiro y se encamino agachándose para no ser visto sin notar que en el cielo algo pasaba, una pequeña luz apareció en el cielo como una estrella mas, pero algo era diferente, esta se movía de forma rápida con dirección de la ciudad imperial.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Tala y el chico de ojos azules habían entrado con facilidad a una de las salas del palacio, en el piso dos guardias yacían amordazados e inconscientes vigilados por un chico de cabello verde algo alborotado y corto. El chico pelirrojo observaba por la puerta si no escuchaba pasos.

°-.Te dije que seria sencillo, Jeanen (Yanen ¬¬U)- le murmuro el ojiazul ártico a su compañero que le sonrió levemente pero con su atención en los guardias- Kai se arriesga mucho al querer entrar por ese pasadizo.- con una amplia sonrisa.

°-.Sabes, no debiste haberlos golpeado- opino el chico mirando a los guardias- ya se habían rendido antes de que los dejaras inconscientes- completo recargando su rostro en su mano.

°-.Por lo menos así no nos darán problemas- encogiéndose de hombros- parece que no hay nadie, vamos- le susurro corriendo la puerta y saliendo.

El chico peliverde negó con la cabeza y siguió a su mayor, solo esperaba que Kai hubiera llegado a los aposentos del emperador. Salió de la habitación sin notar dos siluetas que los observaban desde la ventana.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

"_Takao..."_

Abrió los ojos al escuchar que susurraban su nombre, se levanto saliendo estrepitosamente del agua, se seco la cara con ambas manos para aclarar su vista mientras tomaba todo el aire que podía. Se había quedado como en trance por unos momentos, odiaba que le pasara. Pequeñas gotas caían de sus mojados cabellos mientras se mantenía sentado, todo estaba en silencio solo el correr de agua se escuchaba.

°-.Que fue esa sensación- se pregunto a si mismo- debí haberlo imaginado, sentí como si alguien me llamara- levantando la vista a las lámparas.

"_Takao..."_

La misma voz volvió a decir en un susurro, abrió los ojos grandemente, no lo había imaginado. Se levanto, sus ropas estaban pesadas por lo mojadas que estaban. Miro en todas direcciones, no veía al dueño de la voz...

"_Escucha la voz del viento..."_

Le siseo la voz, salió de la piscina. La voz se escuchaba lejana y algo débil. Salió del baño rápidamente, dejando a su paso un charco de agua, la estancia estaba tal cual la dejo antes de entrar al baño.

"_Ayúdame, el fuego se ha ido dejando solo sus cenizas..."_

°-.Me llama desde el exterior- murmuro con voz lánguida. Caminando con paso lento a la otra puerta corrediza que daba al jardín.

La puerta se corrió dejando que el chico saliera, el viento soplaba suavemente llevándose las hojas en su recorrido. Salió y se acerco al estanque, la luna comenzaba a asomarse detrás de las nubes iluminando con su luz azulada.

°-.Porque necesitas mi ayuda- pregunto a la nada observando el cielo- quien eres- volvió a preguntar pero no recibió respuesta, la presencia casi desaparecía.

"_Búscame mas allá de estas paredes..."_

Fue lo ultimo que la voz susurro antes de desaparecer por completo, Takao estaba confundido, la presencia había desaparecido, algo dentro de él le exigía ayudar a esa voz, se oía desesperada, desorientada, débil, que hacer. Bajo su vista al estanque, observo su reflejo, podía ver su rostro sin la mascara, la había olvidado pero no el importaba.

°-._Las estrellas, brillando en el cielo, me guían hacia la melodía de esta luna que titila con miles de sueños_- canto en voz baja recordando la canción que alguna ves escucho desde su ventana mientras observaba la luna. Hace tiempo atrás cuando él apenas era consciente de lo que podía hacer.

Se sentó a la orilla del estanque, dejando su preocupación de la voz por unos instantes, la noche estaba verdaderamente bella. Siguió tarareando sin notar que era observado desde la copa del árbol que estaba cerca del estanque.

Unos ojos carmesí observaban a la que pensaba era una chica por su complexión. Había estado a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando esta se abrió y salió la chica, y recordando las advertencias de Tala, subió al árbol sin miramientos.

°-.Lo que me faltaba- murmuro molesto el bicolor desde la rama, por la prisa no había tomado las precauciones de sí la rama lo aguantaría pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de moverse.

Miro a la joven, pudo observar su reflejo en el agua, al mirar el rostro se quedo anodado, no era una chica sino un chico y muy lindo. Era verdaderamente hermoso ante su perspectiva. Siguió en su posición, el peliazul susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, esperando que regresara a su habitación, no tenia mucho tiempo...

°-.Queridas violetas que brillan en la superficie del agua- tomando una flor de unos arbustos cercanos y olerla- intensa canción del poderoso viento y el ultimo cuarto velado de la luna- agrego tirándola al estanque, pequeñas ondas se formaron en la inmaculada superficie, perturbando la imagen del chico moreno.

Kai seguía escuchando desde la rama en que estaba apoyado, la voz de aquel joven se le hizo melodiosa y que decir de sus ojos eran tan hermosos, tan atrayentes podría estar ahí todo el día admirándolos. Despejo esos pensamientos, se supone que él estaba aun enamorado de su esposa, de Helen debía serle fiel (Jiz: Mmmm ¬¬)

°-.Teniendo fe en ese ardiente pensamiento, el mismo que esa flor del destino al caer...- en este ultimo tramo noto algo en el estanque, el reflejo de un chico de ojos carmesí (Jiz: Ya lo cacho 0.0).

Levanto la mirada, por unos instantes, las orbes azuladas hicieron contacto con los rubís. Se quedaron así unos segundos cuando Takao se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se incorporo cuando un ligero "Crash" hizo su aparición, la rama había cedido ante el peso del extraño que cayo al estanque.

Salió dando una bocanada de aire, su mayor temor se había echo realidad, la rama no había resistido. Se puso de pie cuando sintió una mirada sobre si. El moreno peliazul lo miraba algo desconcertado.

°-.No te asustes, no pienso lastimarte- le susurro acercándose lentamente al chico que estaba en shock, un completo extraño había visto su rostro.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando una idea paso por su cabeza, el bicolor era un guerrero por lo que notaba pero no era del imperio.

°-.Vienes a matar al emperador- articulo, al ojicarmin se le erizo la piel cuando el chico peliazul se dio la vuelta- GUAR... mmmfff- no logro gritar ya que en un rápido movimiento el bicolor lo había agarrado por la cintura y le había tapado la boca cayendo los dos al estanque.

Todo paso en lo que dura un parpadeo, las burbujas de aire se dirigían a la superficie, el agua estaba fría al contacto de su piel, pero ese no era el problema... Imágenes se arremolinaron en su mente, una mujer, una niña. Gritos, gente corriendo, una traición, el calor de las llamas...

"PAPI!", "KAI, AYÚDANOS", "LA CIUDAD DE ILIANE DEBE DESAPARECER" , "lo sentimos capitán pero solo usted puede venir" , "La ciudad esta siendo atacada", "Helen, Risa, Nooo!", "Alta traición"- voces entremezcladas diciendo y gritando cosas incomprensibles llegaron a su cabeza de golpe junto a las imágenes. Una angustia lo invadió, angustia y dolor. Luego una luz como la del sol y después todo se perdía en una intensa oscuridad.

"Takao"- una sedosa voz murmurando su nombre, la sensación de una caricia, la luz de velas. Un espejo azul y unos labios posándose sobre los suyos aparecieron confundiéndole, se sentía extraño, confundido.

Abrió los ojos y se safo del agarre del ojicarmin saliendo a la superficie. Salió del agua respirando entrecortadamente, el aire le faltaba y se sentía mareado y con muchas ganas de vomitar. Cayo sobre la hierba quitándose algunos mechones de cabello de la cara, esa era una de las visiones mas confusas que había tenido, no entendía su significado.

°-.Guar... Guardias!- grito con voz apagada pero sus esfuerzos parecieron llamar la atención de sus dos custodios que entraron a la habitación y al no encontrar al Senilem salieron a ver al jardín.

Se acercaron, Takao tenia la cara baja y cubierta por su cabello (Jiz: Así como la niña del aro XDD) y estaba con las manos apoyadas en el suelo e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Uno de ellos se quito su capa y cubrió con ella al peliazul sin verle la cara, el pequeño moreno se cubrió con ella.

°-.Se encuentra bien?- pregunto uno de ellos ayudándolo a levantarse.

°-.S.. Si, pero hay un intruso en el palacio, búsquenlo- les dijo mientras entraba a su habitación tambaleándose. ordene- exclamaron al mismo tiempo que salían nuevamente de la habitación para dar la señal de alarma.

Takao se quedo nuevamente solo, se acerco a la mesa y se sentó recargándose en la mesa. Durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua pudo sentir lo mismo que el bicolor, demasiada soledad, tristeza, odio.

°-.Acaso tu eras él que me pedía ayuda?- murmuro recargando su cabeza en sus brazos. Se sentía muy débil- seguramente no, lo hubieras dicho- susurro cerrando los ojos, no tenia energías...

°-°-°-°-°-°

En lo mas profundo del palacio, bajo tierra, las mazmorras eran lúgubres y oscuras. Pero si bajamos mas, la luz llena por completo todos los rincones de los muros de piedra. Una pequeña gota cae en el pequeño lago en la cueva, sobre el una esfera flota, una esfera rojiza. En un instante, el interior de la esfera comienza a arder.

°-.Aun con esos intentos inútiles de escapar?- pregunto el chico peliazul grisáceo observando dentro de la esfera, en su interior un fénix rojizo y dorado intenta expandir sus alas.

°-.Déjame salir- ordeno con voz potente, sus ojos centellan con furia.

°-.No lo creo, así que mejor acostúmbrate a tu nuevo hogar- respondió con desdén el chico de ojos marrón cruzándose de brazos.

°-.Que es lo que quieres- mascullo el ave, el peliazul sonrió

°-.Me han dicho que uno de tus amigos a cruzado, un espíritu de viento por lo que se- comento como si fuera lo mas común.

°-.No se de que me hablas- desviando la vista, Hitoshi pareció molestarse cuando un soldado se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído.

El fénix intento oír la conversación, si hablaba de un espíritu de viento entonces era... pero como se le ocurrió ir a buscarlo, ese tipo de estupideces solo se le podían ocurrir a alguien... Seiryu. Hitoshi volvió su vista a su prisionero, el ave tenia la cabeza gacha.

°-.Tengo que irme Suzaku, espero que cuando vuelva tengas ganas de hablar- dándose la vuelta- porque si tu no hablas, Delia encontrara a tu amigo y no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasarle- agrego encaminándose a la salida.

°-.Lo dudo- murmuro el fénix burlón- escapare y buscare a Seiryu antes de que lo encuentre la bruja...

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Jiz: Ahora si acabe n.n**

**Kai: ¬¬**

**Jiz: que ¬¬**

**Kai: Muy bien, confiesa, ahora que mugre te fumaste ò.ó**

**Jiz: Esteeee... ¬¬UU espero les haya gustado, es una... pequeña introducción al fic n.n la canción que canta Taka-chan es una versión en español de la canción Oboro de Blood no la puse en japonés no xq no tenga la letra sino xq es mas lata poner la traducción ¬¬UU**

**Kai: Y que paso conmigo ¬¬**

**Jiz: No se veremos en los siguientes capis con eso de que ya soy libre n.n Hay me muero, me muero X.x**

**Kai: Y ahora que te pasa O.OU**

**Jiz: dolor de cabeza ;-;**

**Kai: Terminaras algún fic? ¬¬**

**Jiz: a lo mejor 9.9, Mirror of sapphire lo tenia a la mitad desde hace un buen solo termine el capi, las actualizaciones, estoy aprovechando que vine al café a subir este capi para empezar a escribir uno ¬¬, por fin podré escribir sin presiones, BUAAAAA! T0T**

**Kai: 0.0UU ok, ir a la escuela ya le afecto ¬¬UU Esperamos sus comentarios, nos vemos u.u**

**Jiz: CHAO Y NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS! n0n**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	2. Ventum

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

**Mirror of sapphire**

**Capi 2: Ventum**

**´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°´°**

Tala caminaba sigilosamente por los corredores del palacio seguido muy cerca por Jeanen que miraba a su alrededor algo inquieto, había demasiado silencio. Choco con Tala cuando este se detuvo frente a una puerta, por estar metido en sus pensamientos no había notado lo que hacia su superior.

°-.Ten cuidado, Jeanen- le murmuro volteándolo a ver, el joven peliverde asintió ligeramente- creo que estas son las habitaciones del general- abriendo un poco la puerta para ver si se encontraba alguien en la habitación, estaba vacía.

°-.Oye, Tala, no es que me este quejando pero tengo un feo presentimiento- le susurro a sus espaldas el ojiazul.

°-.Vienes conmigo estarás bien- intento tranquilizarlo

°-.Si chico, deberías hacerle caso- comento una voz burlona al final del pasillo, ambos jóvenes saltaron de la impresión.

El pelirrojo se asomo a ver, Jeanen estaba paralizado dos siluetas se acercaban a su encuentro tan sigilosamente que si no hubieran escuchado la voz, seguirían sin notarlas. Se detuvieron a unos metros, una de las figuras tenia tensado un arco mientras apuntaba al pelirrojo.

°-.¿Sorprendidos?- pregunto uno de los recién llegados cruzándose de brazos, aunque tuviera el rostro cubierto sus ojos eran de un color azul celeste.

°-.Guerreros Neebel- mascullo el ojiazul ártico- sabia que era demasiada casualidad que no hubiera tanta vigilancia.

°-.Vamos, alguien con un poco de sentido común lo hubiera notado antes- se burlo el que tenia el arco, sus ojos dorados seguían cada movimiento de los chicos.

°-.¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros?- quiso saber Jeanen, tenia un semblante bastante serio.

°-.Nosotros nada, el general decidirá que hacer con ustedes- dijo el de la voz mas dulce.

°-.aunque creo que estarán mucho tiempo en los calabozos- agrego el ojidorados

El repiqueteo de una campana llamo la atención de Tala, el ruido de pasos presurosos comenzaron a llenar los corredores, algo pasaba. Bajo la vista meditando, hizo una mueca, la conclusión a la que había llegado no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, Kai había sido descubierto...

°-°-°-°-°-°

Kai corría por los pasillos, estaba empapado pero tenia que buscar a Tala y a Jeanen. El sonido de pasos lo puso alerta, venían del corredor de enfrente. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en una puerta que estaba a su derecha, suspiro aliviado, nadie se encontraba ahí. Se pego a la puerta y escucho aguantando la respiración. QUE ENTRARON A LAS HABITACIONES DEL SENILEM- grito una voz grave. Cada ves se escuchaba mas cerca.

°-.Es lo que nos han informado los guardias- decía otra voz. Kai se mantenía en silencio las noticias volaban en ese lugar.

°-.Y como esta?- pregunto la primera voz ya mas tranquila.

°-.Solo tomo un poco de agua del estanque, por lo demás esta bien- respondió, se detuvieron frente a la puerta en que el bicolor se escondía.

°-.Iré a verlo lo mas pronto posible- opino, el ojicarmin escuchaba un ligero paso.

°-.Y que hacemos con el intruso- le cuestiono intrigado. Kai se mantuvo en silencio esperando que se marcharan

°-.Búsquenlo y llévenlo a los calabozos- le dijo emprendiendo de nuevo su marcha.

°-.Por cierto, unos guerreros Neebel atraparon a dos intrusos mas- a Kai se le encogió el corazón al escuchar eso, habían atrapado a Tala y al chico.

°-.¿Guerreros Neebel, No los habíamos mandado al norte?- comento sin darle mucha importancia

°-.El emperador tiene su guardia personal, señor- le informo- dos de ellos los atraparon y los llevaron a los calabozos...- fue lo ultimo que escucho cuando las voces se perdieron en los pasillos. Miro por una ranura, el pasillo estaba vació.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, se asomo sigilosamente. Su expresión era fría, si estaban en las mazmorras tendría que ir a buscarlos. Después de todo había sido su culpa que los hubieran atrapado...

°-°-°-°-°-°-

En un árbol cerca del palacio, Delia observaba el cielo, jugaba con un pequeño cristal que movía entre sus dedos. Una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labios cuando el pequeño cristal brillo. Sus ojos violetas miraron el cristal antes de volver su vista al cielo.

°-.Vaya, quien lo diría- exclamo burlona- un hijo de Nú Kua. Debe ser Seiryu, el amo de las tormentas- agrego con una risita, cerrando su puño con fuerza- ¿quieres encontrar al guardián de las garras del dragón, verdad?- sonriendo solapadamente- y pides ayuda a alguien que no puede dártela- abriendo su puño, el diamante se había vuelto polvo y un poco de su propia sangre lo bañaba.- Serás un buen trofeo- pensó tomando su báculo y, unos momentos después, desaparecer.

°-°-°-°-°

En la fría noche una silueta se movía a través del cielo nocturno, era larga y ondulante, brillando como una estrella. Subió un poco, la ciudad imperial abajo se veía imponente, la mayoría de las luces comenzaban a apagarse. Sabia que había roto las reglas al ir a buscar a Suzaku pero no pensaba abandonarlo.

El viento daba de lleno en su rostro, no sabia por donde empezar. Aunque ya lo había intentado el fénix no respondía a sus llamadas, por eso tuvo que pedir ayuda a una presencia muy peculiar, pero algo o alguien había interferido en su mensaje.

°-.Vamos, si fuera un fénix con pésimo humor donde estaría- murmuro el dragón deteniéndose unos momentos en el aire- Mmmm, no se me ocurre nada- se quejo.

Contemplo la ciudad, el palacio se mostraba ante su vista, las luces de las antorchas jugaban con la oscuridad de aquella noche. Examino detenidamente el lugar, podía sentir una presencia mágica en aquel lugar, recordó que la persona que podía ayudarlo estaba ahí. Emprendió de nuevo su marcha, tenia que entrar al palacio como diera lugar...

°-.Espero nadie me vea- murmuro acercándose a uno de los muros del palacio- ya tengo bastante encima como para ser descubierto...

°-°-°-°-°-

En los calabozos, las cosas no se veían mejor que la luz que iluminaba tenuemente la prisión.

°-.Genial- decía el pelirrojo mientras se asomaba por los barrotes de la puerta al frió y oscuro pasillo- buena forma de acabar, en un hoyo oscuro y húmedo- dándose la vuelta y sentándose en el suelo.

°-.Deberías dar gracias por que no nos mataron- le reprocho el peliverde acostado en la litera de madera algo podrida.

°-.Tu siempre buscando el lado bueno de las peores situaciones- comento con una semisonrisa.

°-.Y tu siempre tan pesimista- opino el menor de los dos, se incorporo y se sentó.- porque no...- mirando el lugar buscando una forma de sacarlos de ahí.

Levanto la vista, examinando cada centímetro de la celda buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlos, había una gotera y un pequeño charco se formaba en el suelo, por lo menos tenían agua. Volteo a ver a Tala, el susodicho tenia el rostro oculto en sus rodillas. Siguió pasando su mirada por el lugar, no había nada aunque la temperatura de la celda estaba aumentando

°-.Hace calor- comento el pelirrojo tirandose en el suelo de la celda

°-.Me pregunto cual será el motivo- medito el ojiazul índigo mirando hacia la puerta de la celda.

°-.No lo se pero espero que Kai este bien- dijo mientras miraba el techo.

°-.Eso si es noticia, tu preocupándote por Kai- se burlo Jeanen

°-.Para que venga y nos saque- completo su frase, el peliverde lo miro con una gran gota.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio metidos en sus propios pensamientos, solo los pasos del guardia caminado de un lado a otro del pasillo podía escucharse, vigilaba que nada extraño pasara. En las paredes la luz de las antorchas proyectaron una sombra que se movía rápidamente hasta quedar detrás del guardia.

°-.AAAAAAHHHH!- el grito del guardia llamo la atención de los dos chicos en la celda.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo pesadamente hizo que Tala se levantara de donde estaba acostado. Intercambio miradas con el ojiazul índigo antes de acercarse a la puerta con cautela, se asomo, las antorchas iluminaban tenuemente el sombrío pasillo. El semblante del chico se suavizó un poco mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

°-.Hasta que por fin te dignas a venir- se quejo el pelirrojo separándose de la puerta- pensé que ya te habían matado- agrego cuando el sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta hizo que el peliverde se levantara.

La puerta se abrió con un leve rechinido, las antorchas salpicaron con su luz el interior de la celda iluminando el rostro de un sorprendido chico. Jeanen sonrió, recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba el bicolor con el juego de llaves en una mano.

°-.Que lindos pensamientos tienes, Tala- exclamo con ironía el bicolor separándose de la puerta para darles paso.

°-.Eso es a lo que yo llamo rapidez- menciono el pelirrojo saliendo y mirando al guardia que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. nos encontraste?- quiso saber Jeanen mirando al ojirubi que tenia los brazos cruzados.

°-.No fue tan difícil- se limito a contestar emprendiendo la marcha por el pasillo.

°-.Pensamos que te habían atrapado en las habitaciones del Senilem- comento el ojiazul ártico siguiéndolo

°-.Es una larga historia- dijo con voz firme sin detenerse- luego te la contare ahora hay que buscar una sali...- se detuvo de pronto y se quedo inmóvil, Tala y Jeanen lo miraron confundidos.

°-.Porque nos detenemos Kai?- le pregunto el pelirrojo colocando su mano en el hombro del bicolor.

°-.Kai?- pregunto el peliverde algo preocupado, el ojicarmin no les contestaba.

°-.Silencio- le ordeno el ojicarmin- no lo escuchan?- les dijo, ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver desconcertados.

°-.De que hablas Kai O.o- volvió a decir el pelirrojo, ya dudaba de la salud mental del ojirubi

Kai observaba a todos lados con cautela como si estuviera buscando algo, levanto al vista y camino por un pasillo que estaba a su izquierda. Tala y Jeanen lo siguieron en silencio.

°-.de que crees que habla Kai- le susurro el peliverde al mayor, que se encogió de hombros

°-.Ni idea, pero creo que es algo importante porque...- guardo silencio observando el pasillo.

°-.Porque...- volteándolo a ver.

°-.Porque aquí hace mas calor- señalando al frente, al final del corredor había una intensa luz rojiza.

El bicolor se acerco y se asomo, estaban en una inmensa cámara subterránea. Parecía una cámara magmática de un volcán pero en ves de lava en las profundidades un pequeño lago de agua cristalina se admiraba. Tala tmb se asomo, el lugar era impresionante había algunas estatuas de guerreros con sus respectivas armas junto a las columnas del pasillo, tmb había muchos estandartes.

°-.Wow, como pueden esconder esto- exclamo el pelirrojo en voz baja, Kai lo volteo a ver indicándole que guardara silencio.

Avanzo entre las enormes columnas de piedra, había una escalinata y en ella dos guardias hacían de vigilantes, levanto la vista buscando algo. El peliverde lo imito, abrió la boca levemente cuando su mirada se topo con una esfera rojiza que flotaba sobre el lago.

°-.Oigan miren eso- les dijo señalando hacia el lugar donde la esfera giraba lentamente sobre su propio eje.

°-.Que es eso- articulo Tala perplejo.

°-.Algo muy importante si esta escondido aquí abajo- opino Jeanen recargándose en la columna en la que se escondían.

°-.Dah, eso es obvio dime algo que no sepa ¬¬- exclamo altaneramente el pelirrojo cuando la voz de Kai llamo la atención de ambos.

°-.Cierren la boca y miren- señalando una escalinata por la cual una mujer pelinaranja subía hacia donde la esfera flotaba

El fénix dorado abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia mágica cerca. Frente a él la mujer ojivioleta lo observaba detenidamente. Suzaku le regreso la mirada con desprecio aunque a Delia no pareció importarle mucho.

°-.Que quieres- le pregunto secamente a la recién llegada, la pelinaranja sonrió ampliamente

°-.Que sorpresa, tus modales no cambian- le dijo mordazmente. la bruja que tengo enfrente- ante este comentario una mueca de desencanto apareció en la cara de la ojivioleta- y sigo preguntando a que debo tu desagradable visita- volvió a cuestionarle de forma terminante.

Delia sonrió ante la pregunta y camino unos cuantos pasos, el ave seguía sus movimientos con una mirada penetrante.

°-.Fácil mi querido amigo...- sacando una pequeña taza

°-.No soy tu amigo- la interrumpió molesto- es mas, dudo que los tengas- agrego despectivamente.

°-.Pero tu si has de tener, ah claro, esta cierto dragón- jugando con la flama de una antorcha, el comentario no le hizo gracia al fénix- ¿mas que un amigo intimo, no?- musito formando con las llamas un pequeño dragón que pronto desapareció.

°-.Estas equivocada- manifestó mirándola retadoramente- espíritus de diferentes elementos no se llevan entre si...- la pelinaranja soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

°-.Por favor, Suzaku...- exclamo con una sonrisa- sabes tan bien como yo que a Seiryu no le importan las reglas- caminando elegantemente entre las columnas.

°-.¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?- le cuestiono mas que molesto, la ojivioleta se regocijaba con su desconcierto.

Se dio la vuelta y saco nuevamente la taza moviéndola frente al Fénix que la miraba sin entender. Una sonrisa llena de ironía se hizo presente en su rostro, se paro frente a la esfera y vació el contenido de la taza en su mano, era un polvo brillante que estaba cubierto por un liquido carmesí. El fénix la volteo a ver como si fuera una demente.

°-.Es.. Estas loca?- tartamudeo con un hilillo de voz.

°-.No te preocupes por mi, Suzaku, preocúpate mejor por ti- le susurro con burla sacando de entre sus ropas el báculo y comenzaba a recitar un hechizo en voz baja. Suzaku comenzó a moverse de forma inquieta en la esfera...

°-°-°-°-°-°

Takao abrió los ojos cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo despertó, aun descansaba recargado en la mesa. Volvieron a tocar y una voz se escucho desde el exterior.

°-.Soy yo- la voz de Hitoshí dijo- voy a entrar si no te molesta- le informo

Rápidamente el peliazul tomo la mascara que descansaba a unos centímetros de él y se dirigió a su closet de donde saco ropa seca para cambiarse. Observo la habitación y camino hacia el Biombo que descansaba a un lado de donde estaba. En este había una pared llena de espejos, observo su reflejo unos instantes mientras suspiraba.

**(N/a: Y todo mundo se preguntara que demonios es un biombo O.ó, bueno, no se como explicarlo T.T es como una mampara (cancel, pantalla, sinónimos XDD) que se utiliza para cubrir mientras la gente se cambia de ropa, tiene varios bastidores y se abre, se cierra y se despliega se utiliza en China pero creo en Europa tmb se usaba. Pido una disculpa por la interrupción así que sigamos con la historia y gracias por la atención prestada n.n)**

°-.Pasa- dijo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermano mayor.

Hitoshi cerro la puerta tras de si y paso su mirada por la habitación, buscando a su hermano menor. Takao se estaba desatando el cabello frente al espejo, uno de sus brazaletes cayo al suelo con un sonido tintineante.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del peliazul grisáceo al percibir de donde vino ese ruido Con paso decidido se acerco a la mampara y se paro a un lado de ella, escuchando como su hermano se cambiaba de ropa.

°-.Tan tarde y probando guardarropa?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, el chico al otro lado ya casi terminaba de cambiarse.

°-.No exactamente- mientras se colocaba una camisa estilo oriental color azul oscuro

°-.Me alegra que estés bien- le dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared de madera, cuando el peliazul salió completamente vestido.

Miro de reojo a Hitoshi y se dirigió a su tocador, se sentó frente al espejo sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia de su hermano. ahora su vestimenta no dejaba a duda que era un chico (Jae: No, ahora es una chica con vestimenta de hombre ¬¬ N/a: QUE NO ES UNA CHICA! XO ) pero aun así su figura era muy delicada.

°-.Agradezco que te preocupes hermano- comento mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta. Sabia que a Hitoshi lo que le preocupaba eran sus poderes no él. no iba a preocuparme- acercándose por atrás al chico, miro su reflejo en el espejo Takao se había colocado la mascara que había sido símbolo de su deber hacia el emperador- no deberías ponértela ahora- opino el mayor abrazando por atrás al chico y recargando su mentón en la cabeza del moreno.

Takao se mantuvo inmóvil cuando Hitoshi le quitaba la mascara dejando nuevamente su rostro al descubierto. Paso saliva con dificultad cuando su hermano comenzó a delinear sus mejillas con una mano. Hitoshi sonrió al sentir un ligero temblor en el chico, bajo su mano hasta la barbilla del peliazul e hizo fuerza para que mirara su reflejo.

°-.Sabes que no debes ocultarme ese lindo rostro- le susurro al oído- no debes- volvió a decir mientras besaba el rostro de su hermano.

°-.Hitoshi, basta- le pidió, separándose- sabes que no podemos hacer eso, yo te quiero pero no de esa forma, no es correcto- El peliazul grisáceo lo miro con un semblante sombrío.- creo que mejor te marchas- le sugirió, caminado hacia su cama

El joven de ojos marrón pareció un poco por su actitud porque lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca. El chico moreno lo volteo a ver desconcertado, Hitoshi se veía molesto.

°-.Suéltame- le exigió intentando zafarse, sabia que no podía utilizar sus poderes con su hermano.

°-.No hermanito, vamos a hablar- mascullo acercándolo hacia si, el moreno lo miro con miedo.

°-°-°-°-°-°

El sonido del goteo del agua resonaba en los calabozos, la esfera rojiza había desaparecido mientras la mujer de cabello naranja observaba a un chico que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Su cabello rojizo le cubría un poco su rostro.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mujer, todo había salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Miro su mano en el un rubí brillaba tenuemente con la luz de las antorchas. Camino alrededor del joven que tenia un extraño traje color negro, parecía un guerrero pero del fénix no había rastro.

°-.El poderoso espíritu de fuego a caído- se burlo aun caminando alrededor del joven- no te preocupes, tu energía mágica no será desperdiciada pero ahora...- jugando con el rubí- es tiempo de que el fénix pierda sus alas...- sacando una pequeña daga.

Paso el filo del arma sobre el rostro del chico dormido, era tan fácil. Aunque la transferencia había sido un éxito aun tenia su energía mágica al mínimo por eso podía mantener su apariencia humana. Delineo con su mano las mejillas del chico, seria un desperdicio matarlo pero si quería atrapar a Seiryu sin complicaciones era el momento ideal. El filo de la daga danzo hasta el cuello de su victima pero se detuvo algo había llamado su atención.

Levanto la vista hacia el techo, estuvo en esa posición unos segundos antes de sonreír y volver su atención al pelirrojo.

°-.Tendremos que posponerlo- susurro hincándose nuevamente a un lado del chico- tienes suerte- tomando su rostro con ambas manos- pero no será por mucho- agrego desapareciendo, dejando al chico en el suelo.

Kai observo como la hechicera desaparecía de su vista, aun estaba detrás de las columnas a su lado Tala y Jeanen observaban a los guardias que caminaban de un lado a otro de la escalinata. El ojirubi frunció el entrecejo, sabia que se guardaban demasiados secretos en el palacio pero eso era una exageración...

°-.Ya que la bruja se fue, que les parece si salimos de aquí- sugirió Tala encaminándose a la salida pero el bicolor lo detuvo por el hombro.

°-.No vamos a ningún lado- mascullo Kai con fastidio

°-.¿Pero no viste lo que le hizo esa mujer?- le cuestiono el ojiazul ártico

°-.Precisamente por eso debemos ayudarlo- objeto el joven de ojos escarlata separándose de Tala y mirando a los guardias.

°-.Porque te preocupas por un completo extraño- quiso saber el pelirrojo exasperado, el bicolor bajo la vista meditando la respuesta.

°-.No lo se, es como un presentimiento- contesto tomando su espada y sacando un pequeño saco de entre sus ropas.

Jeanen se acerco al reconocer algo que parecía unas pequeñas canicas de colores vivos que Kai saco del saco. El bicolor lo volteo a ver y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

°-.Tenemos unos minutos antes de que la mujer vuelva- comento el bicolor tomando tres de las esferas.

°-.¿Estas utilizando los juguetitos de Jeanen?- bufo el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja, el ojicarmin no le presto atención.

°-.Son utiles algunas veces- levantándose y caminando entre las columnas sigilosamente.

°-.Además mis explosivos no son juguetes- exclamo molesto el menor de los tres, Tala se aguanto la risa.

°-.No nos sirvieron mucho allá arriba- expuso el ojiazul ártico señalando el techo.

°-.No sirvieron porque tenias una flecha apuntando directamente a tu cabeza- respondió el ojiazul índigo.

°-.Pude haberla evitado- exclamo cruzándose de brazos.

°-.Eso quisiera verlo- comento irónico el chico, Tala lo volteo a ver con el entrecejo fruncido.

°-.¿Quieren guardar silencio?- susurro con molestia el ojicarmin- no se porque los escogí precisamente a ustedes dos para entrar al palacio- se quejo, deteniéndose estaban muy cerca de la escalinata y los dos guardias.

salió de entre las columnas en donde la luz disipaba la oscuridad, los dos chicos restantes lo miraron asustados¿que se le había safado un tornillo a Kai? (N/a: Cuenta mi opinión? xDD- zape de Kai- Auch X.x). Camino unos pasos llamando la atención de los guardias.

°-.Alto ahí- exclamo uno de ellos acercándose al intruso- no debes estar aquí muchacho- exclamo maliciosamente colocando su sable a la altura del rostro del ojicarmin.

°-.¿En serio, oh discúlpenme no me di cuenta- exclamo con cierto tono de burla.

°-.¿Te crees muy valiente, no es verdad?- le dijo acercándose amenazadoramente- veamos que tan valiente eres cuando te corte el cuello- poniendo el filo de su espada al nivel de la garganta del ojicarmin que aun tenia una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

En un momento, Kai comenzó a reírse, esto pareció molestar mas al guardia que lo tomo fuertemente por un brazo.

°-.Que es tan gracioso?- le exigió saber el guardia, el bicolor solo levanto la vista mirándolo a los ojos despectivamente

°-.Que eres un idiota- contesto lanzando las esferas hacia el otro guardia, cayeron al suelo pero nada sucedió, el guardia volteo a verlo.

°-.¿Esa es tu arma secreta, niño?- le cuestiono con mofa, el bicolor enarco una ceja.

°-.Eh... se podría decir que si- contesto tranquilamente- pero para eso existe un plan B- dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

El guardia se separo mientras colocaba sus manos en el lugar del impacto, le había sacado el aire, el ojicarmin saco rápidamente su espada cuando el otro guardia se abalanzo contra él, interpuso su espada para evitar el golpe que iba directamente a su cabeza. Hizo fuerza y lo alejo, pero pronto el guardia volvió al ataque aunque Kai estaba ganando terreno.

Levanto su vista, la cual le fallaba un poco por el fuerte golpe que le había dado el chico, saco su espada de su funda, ningún chiquillo se iba a burlar de él.

°-.Maldito bastardo- le grito cuando lo ataco por la espalda, el ojicarmin se dio cuenta y se separo del otro guardia y dándose la vuelta, evitando el golpe mortal del arma del otro sujeto.

Miro de soslayo al otro guardia, se estaba recuperando y se preparaba para atacarlo. Se levanto de golpe y corrió en dirección del ojicarmin con la espada en alto. Kai volteo a ver al guardia del cual se estaba defendiendo este lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

°-.Este es tu fin- le murmuro pero en un imprevisto movimiento, Tala intercepto el golpe que iba para Kai, el ojicarmin lo miro asombrado, había tomado una de las lanzas que adornaban el lugar y había detenido el golpe del guardia que lo miro desconcertado.

°-.Hola, que sorpresa- exclamo con malicia el pelirrojo haciendo fuerza sobre la lanza, separando al guardia. La movió con destreza y se puso en forma defensiva- ¿no se lo esperaban verdad?- inquirió mirando con superioridad al hombre que le devolvió la mirada con desprecio.

°-°-°-°-°-°

°-.SUÉLTAME- exigió nuevamente el chico peliazul con voz dura, el mayor de los dos no le hizo caso solo lo acerco mas hacia si.

°-.No hasta que hablemos- exclamo el peliazul grisáceo, pero el moreno logro safarse.

°-.No tenemos nada de que hablar- objeto el chico peliazul separándose

°-.Oh claro que si- volviendo a acercarse- sabes que soy todo lo que tienes, así que ve cambiando de actitud- agrego amenazadoramente, Takao desvió la vista en cierto modo tenia razón, sus padres habían muerto hace ya tanto tiempo que él casi no los recordaba.

Bajo la vista mirando el suelo, Hitoshi sonrió ante esto y lo abrazo sin sentir el rechazo por parte del menor, paso sus brazos por su cintura y lo acerco mas hacia si, recargando su rostro en el hombro del menor.

°-.así esta mejor- le susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda, el moreno no dijo nada solo miraba el piso con suma atención y abrazando al menor peliazul que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Un pequeño nerviosismo lo invadió cuando Hitoshi comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa que traía puesta. (N/a: Es una camisa china son mas fáciles de sacar XDD Louderin: Señorita como puede decir eso ¬¬ N/a: Que, es la verdad T.T) Dejo su pecho al descubierto y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen con una mano.

°-.Hit... Hitoshi que haces- tartamudeo algo asustado- te había dicho que esto ya no se podía- agrego.

°-.Tranquilo, somos hermanos no tiene nada de malo- le susurro al oído (N/a: Perdona pero eso no es de hermanos ¬¬ aun así O.O faje, faje n0n Louder: señorita! ò.ó N/a: Haaaa, que aguafiestas u.u)

Beso lentamente los temblorosos labios mientras su mano recorrían la suave piel, le agradaba esa sensación, de completo control, era la única persona con la que su hermano no podía usar sus poderes y sabia aprovechar los momentos que estaban a solas, Takao era solo para él, siempre lo había pensado así... (N/a: aleja tus manos, aléjalas ¬¬ Louderin: Jizel ò.ó N/a: ves que yo lo estoy haciendo? O.ó deberás como hay gente ¬¬)

Takao intento separarse, forcejeo un poco pero lo logro al fin. Su hermano mayor lo miro con algo de molestia. El peliazul se alejo del contacto de joven de ojos marrón, él tmb miraba al mayor molesto.

°-.Basta, esto no esta bien- le dijo enojado- déjame en paz y lárgate- dándole la espalda, Hitoshi suspiro frustrado.

Se acerco nuevamente al chico pero este rehuyo a su contacto. Suspiro molesto, e iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta se escucho.

°-.¿Interrumpo algo?- una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse. Se trataba de un hombre de edad, su semblante era bastante duro pero algo afable. A Hitoshi le temblaron un poco los labios.

°-.En realidad, no interrumpe nada su majestad- respondió el joven hombre haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

El emperador lo miro seriamente por unos instantes antes de volver su vista al joven chico que tenia la cabeza gacha. Un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda del moreno al sentir la mirada del gobernante sobre si, pero decidió guardar la compostura.

°-.General, me haría el favor de salir- le pidió, Hitoshi respiro profundamente e hizo una reverencia. ordene- exclamo levantando nuevamente la cabeza, miro de reojo a Takao se dispuso a marcharse.

Una vez afuera, golpeo la pared con molestia. Tenia que aguantarse después de todo, el reinado del emperador Shan Long estaba a punto de acabar y sin un heredero, el subiría al trono (N/a: Es muy malo Hito-san xD). Camino por el pasillo un poco cuando se encontró con la mujer pelinaranja en uno de los corredores, estaba recargada frente a una ventana, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

°-.Delia, todavía sigues por aquí?- inquirió el peliazul grisáceo con algo de molestia. La ojivioleta se separo de la pared y se acerco un poco a Hitoshi.

°-.Claro, te dije que me encargaría del espíritu del viento y por eso estoy aquí- sacando el rubí que ahora tenia algunas marcas doradas.

°-.Que es eso- quiso saber el joven hombre, la mujer sonrió ampliamente

°-.Esto, mi querido general, será la perdición de ese dragón- le susurro, Hitoshi enarco una ceja.

°-.¿dragón, porque no mejor le pides a Yuret que lo atrape, es el mejor guerrero de la guardia del emperador- le propuso el chico, la mujer se rió ante aquella propuesta.

°-.No lo entiendes, verdad?- exclamo irónica- no podemos dejar que el dragón vea a Yuret- completo.

°-.¿Por que?- volvió a inquirir, no le veía lo peligroso del asunto

°-.Sabes que Yuret es algo especial- comento, Hitoshi se cruzo de brazos.

°-.Sigo sin entender tu miedo por ese dragón- opino el chico pasando a un lado de la adivina- y si me permites debo irme- sin decir mas se adentro en los corredores del palacio, la mujer se quedo sola.

°-.Lo entenderás cuando sea muy tarde- murmuro cuando el rubí comenzó a brillar- ya estas aquí- agrego desapareciendo del lugar.

°-°-°-°-°-°

Takao miraba al hombre frente a él algo intrigado, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había visto al emperador y ahora que lo volvía a ver pudo notar que la enfermedad lo estaba acabando, se veía mas viejo de lo que era.

°-.Que sucede, majestad?- quiso saber el muchacho, el hombre se sentó en la cama y el moreno se sentó en el piso frente a él- sabe que debe estar en cama por su...

°-.No es momento para preocuparse por mi salud- lo interrumpió con voz áspera- se que mi tiempo se acaba, no tengo que ver las cosas como tu lo haces para saberlo- exclamo, el peliazul lo miro atónito ante sus palabras.

°-.Pe.. pero su majestad- el hombre le indico con una mano que guardara silencio.

°-.Takao, recuerdas que siempre te dije que tenias que cuidarte de tu hermano?- le pregunto, el moreno bajo la vista meditando lo que le había dicho.

°-.Si lo recuerdo, pero Hitoshi no es un monstruo del que deba cuidarme es mi hermano- respondió levantando la vista nuevamente- él nunca me haría daño, ni siquiera a usted, lo ve como yo lo veo, como un padre- el emperador negó con la cabeza pesadamente antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

°-.Me alegra que tu me veas así, pero Hitoshi... él quiere poder, además de que se esta dejando influenciar por malas amistades- Takao lo miro sin entender nada- y temo que a ti te quiere meter tmb en ello

°-.Eso no puede ser- articulo en un susurro- Hitoshi no haría eso- negando con la cabeza.

El emperador bajo la vista mientras suspiraba, solo había una forma de hacer entender al chico. Quito su mano del hombro del peliazul y lo miro a los ojos, el moreno se le quedo viendo algo confuso cuando coloco la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos.

°-.Sabes que significa esto Takao así que hazlo- le dijo, el peliazul negó con la cabeza- es necesario que hablas los ojos- opino mientras el chico tomaba dudoso la mano pero casi inmediatamente se separo.

°-.es... es- intento decir algo pero las palabras no se le daban.

°-.Lo se, la sombra de la muerte esta sobre mi- el peliazul lo volteo a ver preocupado- ¿Podrías decirme que mas viste?- le pidió amablemente, Takao desvió la mirada.

°-.Una conspiración- murmuro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- en... en.. tres días- colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas. El emperador solo suspiro.

°-.Temía algo así- dijo casi en un susurro- por eso intente contactar al capitán Hiwatari de la ciudad de Iliade, era algo secreto y parece ser que no pudo entrar al palacio- mirando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

Takao recordó al chico ojicarmin de aquella noche, como no podría recordarlo, tenia demasiado rencor dentro de él, tal ves era el capitán del que hablaba el emperador peor como saberlo. volvió a la realidad cuando el hombre saco un pequeño paquete de entre sus ropas.

°-.Esperaba poder dárselo al capitán, pero creo que tendrás que dárselo tu- entregándole el paquete al moreno.

Takao lo miro detenidamente era un poco mas grande que la palma de su mano, fuera lo que fuera estaba envuelto en una tela de seda color azul oscuro, muy bonita, tenia algunos bordados de dragones con hilo dorado. Volteo a ver al hombre este asintió dándole el permiso que necesitaba. Desenvolvió lentamente el pañuelo de seda y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido.

°-.Pero si esto es...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Seiryu bajo a los jardines imperiales, estaba en la copa de un árbol mirando a los guardias en su ir y venir. volvió su atención a una de las ventanas iluminadas del palacio, por alguna extraña razón sintió la energía de Suzaku, pero solo por unos instantes ya que casi inmediatamente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

°-.Creo que tendré que disfrazarme para entrar al palacio- concluyo el dragón, había cambiado de tamaño parecía un enorme lagarto.

Bajo de la copa, pero quien bajo del árbol no fue el dragón ni el lagarto sino un chico que aparentaba unos veinte años, utilizaba un traje parecido al de los guardias aunque casi inmediatamente se oculto tras uno de los pilares que sostenían los tejados del lugar.

°-.No puedo perder mucho tiempo- susurro caminando hacia una de las puertas corredizas.

°-.Tal ves tengas menos del que piensas- le expuso una voz femenina al frente.

°-.¿Quién eres?-le exigió saber a la mujer que lo miraba desde el techo cercano, bajo sin hacerse algún daño y camino hacia donde se encontraba el dragón, los ojos del chico delataban su identidad. que tomaste tu forma humana- colocando una mano en su mentón- dudo mucho que te sirva para encontrar al fénix- exclamo, el joven frente a ella cambio su expresión a una de desconcierto.

°-.Donde esta Suzaku- le cuestiono, algo de esa extraña mujer no le agradaba.

°-.Deja de preocuparte por él, ya no tiene caso- le aconsejo con cierto tono irónico en su voz .

°-.Que has dicho?- articulo perplejo- que le hiciste- poniéndose a la defensiva, la mujer pelinaranja sonrió mas ampliamente.

°-.Quieres saberlo?- quiso saber cuando saco el báculo y coloco en la punta el rubí- descúbrelo por ti mismo- movió un poco el rubí que brillo, varias bolas de fuego aparecieron alrededor de la mujer.

°-.Esto se me hace familiar- murmuro cuando recordó algo.

**°-°-°-°-° Flash Back °-°-°-°-°**

Era un día hermoso, en las afueras del palacio podía verse a dos chicos, ambos vestían un traje estilo chino color blanco. Uno de ellos yacía sentado en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y el otro solo lo observaba.

°-.Eres torpe Seiryu- se burlo un chico pelirrojo de ojos carmín mientras ayudaba a levantar al chico de cabellos azules que aun se sobaba la cabeza.

°-.Se supone que deberías enseñarme no solo burlarte de mi- le reprocho el chico, tenia hermosos ojos zafiros y algunas marcas negras adornaban su rostro.

°-.Eso intento, pero eres un caso perdido- se limito a decir mientras un chibi peliazul lo miraba con odio- ahora ponte en tu lugar y recuerda lo que te dije.

°-.Que me dijiste?- mientras se rascaba la cabeza, el ojirubi se cayo para atrás.

°-.Si que eres tonto- comento mientras se levantaba del piso.

°-.A quien le dices tonto, gallina rostizada XO- decía un chibi peliazul con aura de fuego, el pelirrojo enarco una ceja.

°-.¿Gallina rostizada? O.óUU- pregunto, tenia dos gotas sobre la nuca.

°-.Solo porque eres el representante del fuego no te da derecho a molestarme- cruzándose de brazos, el mayor lo miro de forma inquisitiva.

°-.Tal ves, pero tu madre me pidió que te enseñara y pienso hacerlo así que...- mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos.

Seiryu bajo los brazos al ver lo que el chico pelirrojo estaba haciendo, varias bolas de fuego aparecieron alrededor del ojicarmin que cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza escondiendo su mirada bajo sus cabellos rebeldes.

**°-°-°-°-°End Flash Back °-°-°-°-°**

°-.Se parece a lo que hacia Suzaku cuando me enseñaba- susurro cuando evito una enorme esfera de fuego que choco contra la puerta frente a la cual estaba parado- lo sabia, donde esta Suzaku- volvió a preguntarle a la mujer.

°-.Porque te interesa tanto saber sobre él- le cuestiono con burla- ¿acaso te importa?- Seiryu desvió la vista al escuchar eso.

°-.Yo...-se callo al escuchar pasos, los guardias se acercaban- maldición, falle otra ves- mascullo tomando su verdadera forma y se marchaba del palacio.

°-.¿Quieres escapar?- se burlo la mujer ojivioleta- eso ya no es posible- mientras recitaba un conjuro y desaparecía como una sombra.

°-°-°-°

°-.No creí encontrar a una hechicera, ahora se porque Suzaku no regreso- pensó mientras se dirigía al bosque- intentare nuevamente cuando todo se calme- se decidió mientras rozaba las aguas de un río, aunque fuera de noche la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las aguas.

°-.Dudo que tengas una segunda oportunidad, Seiryu - una voz frente a él dijo, sobre las aguas la mujer ojivioleta sonreía flotando sin tocar las oscuras aguas.

°-.¿Tu?- logro decir, la mujer sonrió ampliamente.

La pelinaranja movió su báculo dibujando un pentagrama en el aire, el cual se ilumino por el fuego que lo conformaba. Coloco sus brazos cruzados a nivel de su rostro y comenzó a recitar un hechizo, sus ojos brillaban con malicia. El dragón abrió los ojos grandemente al saber que se proponía la hechicera, intento frenar su vuelo pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el centro de la estrella comenzó a brillar.

°-.ADERTO ENTUM DESTER!- grito la ojivioleta, cuando una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar, iluminado la noche.

Las aves salieron huyendo tras el rugido de una bestia herida, después de que la luz se disipo, la noche volvió a su tranquilidad solo los animales fueron testigos de lo que en aquel claro del bosque ocurrió...

**...:C..o..N..t..I..n..U..a..R..a:...**

**Nos vemos y disculpen, quedo extraño lo se, lo se, disculpas T---T, siguiente capi "Jade oscuro" espero les haya gustado y nos vemos agradezco los reviews pero por tiempo no podre contestarlos, ú-ù. Aun asi gracias a Aguila Fanel, Son Melee, Vk, Mayi, Yuuna Ushiha, Suu-Kyi, Nikki Usagui Tsuki Shindo Niwa, Oro Makoto y Amazona verde. Arigato! n0n**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


End file.
